Sometimes It All Becomes A Bit Too Much
by apocalypsebringer29
Summary: Felicity becomes overwhelmed at the Foundry, so turns to Barry Allen and Central City, meanwhile, Oliver Queen tries to control his emotions. Barricity/Olicity.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first fanfic, constructive criticism is very welcome, please tell me what you think!

Felicity wandered around her apartment in her tiny red polka dot shorts and a white sleep vest. She couldn't be bothered to fix her bed hair and simply felt sick of the world. As she sat on her pale pink sofa and contemplated whether she should call Oliver and tell him she was coming down with something. Nope. She wasn't even bothered to do that. She felt as if sometime away from the foundry was needed, desperately, and she could only think of one place that she felt completely at home at.

"Hey Barry."

"Felicity! Hey, what's up?"

Hearing his voice suddenly made Felicity feel slightly better, and a warm tingly feeling made its way to her stomach.

"Nothing really, its just... I cant stay in Starling right now, this whole Arrow thing, its becoming too much at the moment, is it alright if I stay with you in Central City for a few days?" she asked anxiously.

"Sure thing! Come down whenever you feel like it" his adorably geeky voice replied.

"Thanks Barry, see you in a while."

As she put the phone down, she smiled to herself.

Meanwhile, at the Foundry...

"Where is she Digg?!" Oliver Queen yelled in anger as he paced up and down quickly.

"Man, I cant believe you made me put a bug in her phone, like, seriously? But if you really want to know she's in her house, and she just got off the phone with Barry."

"Barry! Of course! On one of the most important cases we're working on she has to go and chat to Barry, I should get over there right now and-"

"You're being too harsh on the poor girl, let her take a breather, she's been so quiet over the last few days." Diggle tried to be the voice of reason to Oliver.

"Yes, but-"

"Yes, but you and I both know that this is more than just her not being here to work on the murder case Oliver."

Oliver's face was a mix of fury and distress, he knew he had let her go, and he felt so bad for it. Every time he went to sleep he envisioned what it would feel like to kiss her soft lips, and run his finger through her perfect blonde her. But to him, she could only ever be 'the one that got away'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please let me know what you guys want to read after this, and how to improve, thanks! XO**

Felicity slowly trudged up the steps to Barry's house, her eyes drooping with fatigue. She pressed the doorbell, and stepped back in her strappy black heels. Barry answered the door, and his eyes lit up with delight when he saw the tiny blonde.

"Felicity! I wasn't expecting you for another few hours!"

"Um, yeah, I caught the earlier train." She stammered. Her palms became sweaty and the tingly feeling in her stomach suddenly returned. Was it Barry that made her feel like this? No, she was in love with Oliver, even if they couldn't be together.

"Please, come in." he gestured towards the living room.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" he asked, starring at her. She was wearing a light peach coloured top, and a blue circle skirt. She was beautiful.

"Just water."she replied, sinking into the inviting sofa, she was beyond exhausted.

"So, what brings you to Central?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know, I guess it was just the only place I ever felt at home, I mean, even with my family, I can never just be myself, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Barry's warm laugh filled the room like a bright light. This was why she loved him. As a friend. Obviously.

Felicity sipped her water carefully as she put together her sentences, "and Oliver, I just needed some space..."

"So you came to me?" He smirked.

"Hey, dorks gotta stick together, right?" she joked back.

"Right, my dorky acquaintance, what will it be first, Terminator Or Lord Of The Rings?"

"Mmm, Terminator - but first, ice cream and pizza, on me."

Less than four hours later, Felicity was curled up on Barry Allen's sofa, her head lying on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beats of his heart.

"Thanks Barry." she sighed.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"You're always there for me, reliable, its like you're the one thing I can always count on to be there."

"You'll always have me Miss Smoak."

"Ugh, no 'Miss Smoak' it reminds me of work too much." she shuddered.

"Right, of course, any chance you'll tell me what happened?" he enquired.

"Well, its nothing really its just... things are just... ahh."

He sat up and hugged her closely to his chest, just so that she could smell the comforting aftershave on his neck.

"Don't worry, it'll all be fine, and if Oliver can't see how amazing and beautiful and smart and funny you are, then he's the one missing out. I promise"

Barry cupped the side of her face and starred into her glittering eyes, then, he placed a gentle kiss on her soft lips, and waited to see how she reacted. She paused, and then returned the kiss slowly, and then passionately. His hands wandered carelessly along her arms and shoulders, before coming to rest on the small of her back. Felicity grabbed Barry by the arms to pull him closer to her. She had long forgotten about anything, except here and now.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity was woken up by the sun shining into the room. She hadn't slept that well in weeks, carefree and relaxed. Barry's bed was so comfortable. Barry's bed. She suddenly sat up and the memories of what had happened last night came flooding back to her.

"Oh my God... Oh my God."

"What happened, are you alright?" Barry rushed into the room at super speed, flustered.

"Oh my God... Did we? Oh no... we? Us? Last night? What happened last night? Oh my God this is not happening... Not now... Barry! I can't... Because what happened last night... I mean... Barry... But you're not? Because... It was... But I... Did we really?"

"Uh, yeah?" Barry said slowly, scratching his head.

"But you and Iris... and Barry, I love you but not like... Oh you know! And I mean... But it's... Iris! And... And... Oliver." she gulped, looking at the ground.

"Barry." She said slowly, "Last night didn't happen, it can't have."

And with that she gathered her clothes, stumbled into them, and walked out.

Later, Felicity sat by the window of CC Jitters, her eyes filled with tears. Last night was a mistake, what happened shouldn't have, because they both were in love with different people, but she couldn't help but feel somehow drawn towards Barry Allen. When Iris had taken her order, and given her her drink, she almost burst into tears with guilt. Then, when she had sensed that something was wrong, she had tried to comfort her, and didn't press it when Felicity couldn't tell her. The fact that Iris was so nice had just made it even worse.

"Felicity?"

Oh God. Could this day get any worse?

"Felicity?"

After endless hours of searching, he had found her. But when he saw her, she didn't look like the Felicity he knew and loved. Her hair looked undone and untidy, as was her make, her clothes were wrinkled, and she looked as if she had been crying. A lot. And she looked nervous to see him?

"Felicity, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. What are you doing here?"

He looked at her suspiciously, but she tried to avoid what ever was going on, so he didn't push it.

"Digg!" She stood up and gave the man behind Oliver a hug.

"Wanna talk about it?" He whispered in her ear.

"I can't, not now." She whispered back.

He looked at Oliver and thought "Ah."

"Uh." Somebody cleared their throat behind Felicity.

"Um, you left some of your stuff at mine." Said a timid Barry Allen.

"Uh, thanks."

Felicity starred at Oliver, and her eyes began to well up, she grabbed the small bag from Barry's hands and ran to the toilets.

What was going on?

"What did you do?" Oliver said gruffly, cornering him.

"Nothing I swear!"

Somehow, just by looking at him in the eyes, Oliver knew.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, here's the final chapter, thank you for being so supportive and hope you enjoy**

Felicity didn't want to go back to work, but she knew that she had to. Not for her sake, or Oliver's, but for the sake of Starling City. Two days after returning home and staying in bed, she slumped out from under the covers, showered, applied her make up, got dressed and drove herself to Verdant. On the way, she mentally prepared herself for a whole lot of silence and awkwardness on both hers, and Oliver's behalf. How could she have slept with Barry without thinking of him? Barry still hadn't called or texted her, but she didn't really mind. she could think about preparing her friendship with him later, right now she needed to make sure that her and Oliver could return to working in a professional environment. Felicity was far from stupid, she knew that she had screwed things up. Badly.

She slowly tapped in the code for the lair, only to find the lair silent, apart from Diggle who just starred at her.

"Uh, hi?" He seemed unaware of the tension, but then maybe it was just her that felt it.

"Hey, welcome back." He smiled warmly at her, and Felicity knew that this was where she belonged.

"So, um, where's Oliver?" She asked him, trying to act casually, "And Roy." she added, just be be sure.

"Haha, did you see his face?" Came a voice on the stairs that Felicity knew could only be Roy's.

Oliver let out a quiet laugh in reply. She turned around to see Roy come in, followed by Oliver, they were both dressed in their outfits, meaning that they must of been on a case. As soon he saw her, Oliver's face dropped, and the warmth that were usually in his eyes left, only to be replaced with a stony glare.

"Oh, hey Felicity!" Roy walked over to hug her.

"We'll give you a minute." Said Diggle, gesturing for Roy to leave with him.

"That's not necessary, I was just leaving." Said Oliver coldly, turning on his heel.

"Wait! Please?" She said desperately.

Roy and Diggle shut the door behind them, leaving them stuck in the empty Foundry together.

"Listen, I know you hate me right now, I left randomly and didn't tell you guys, but I just needed some space, it was all too much for a minute, this whole crusade thing, but I'm back, and 100% committed-" She began to ramble.

"Felicity! It's not that you left, I knew you needed a break, and all you had to do was ask, but... You slept with Barry Allen!"

"Which wouldn't have happen if you hand't let me stuck with just the idea of us! If you hadn't told me you loved me, but that we couldn't be together. Do you know how many times I've thought about what happened and regretted it? Because the whole time I was wishing that it was you there! For God's sake Oliver, I love you! Why can't you understand that?"

And suddenly it was all on the table, months of tension, anger and frustration, and a whole other range of emotions- where just out there, waiting for a reaction. Waiting for either one of them to accept or deny.

Oliver accepted, lord knows he accepted. He grabbed Felicity's shoulders gently and looked at her in the eye, the fury slowly leaving them. Suddenly he didn't care what she had done, because he knew that he had deserved it. Oliver Queen grabbed his IT assistant and pressed his mouth to hers. She knew that he didn't need to say the words back, she already knew what he felt about her.

Meanwhile, Diggle opened the door and said to Roy "Alright, pay up kid." A smile edged its way onto his face as he looked at the pair.

"Damn!" Cursed Roy, as he handed Diggle a fresh $20 bill.

"I told you so." He grinned.


End file.
